sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bolero (1984 film)
| music = | cinematography = John Derek | editing = | studio = City Films | distributor = Cannon Film Distributors | released = | runtime = 104 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7 million | gross = $8.9 million }} Bolero is a 1984 American romantic drama film starring Bo Derek, and written and directed by her husband John Derek. The film centers on the protagonist's sexual awakening and her journey around the world to pursue an ideal first lover who will take her virginity. Despite minor commercial success, the film was critically panned, earning nominations for nine Golden Raspberry Awards at the 5th Golden Raspberry Awards and "winning" six, including the Worst Picture. Plot Set in the 1920s, Ayre "Mac" MacGillvary (Bo Derek) is a virginal 23-year-old young American who graduates from an exclusive British college. An orphan heiress to a vast fortune, Ayre is determined to find the right man for her first sexual encounter wherever he might be in the world. Rich enough not to venture forth alone, she brings along her best friend Catalina (Ana Obregon) and the family chauffeur Cotton (George Kennedy). Ayre first travels to Morocco where she meets an ideal lover, an Arab sheik (Greg Bensen) who offers to deflower her. He takes her away in his private airplane to an oasis in the desert, but during foreplay while rubbing her nude body with honey, he falls asleep almost immediately. Giving up on the sheik, Ayre goes on to Spain, where she meets the toreador Angel (Andrea Occhipinti), and sets out to seduce him. Into this group comes Paloma, (Olivia d'Abo), a 14-year-old local Gypsy girl whom Ayre and Catalina take under their wing. A minor subplot involves Catalina meeting and pursuing Ayre's lawyer, Robert Stewart, a kilt-wearing Scotsman who Catalina chooses to deflower her. After several days of courtship and flirting, Angel makes love to Ayre one morning and he manages to stay awake. Unfortunately, after she has succeeded in her quest to lose her virginity, Angel is gored while bullfighting the next day. The injury leaves Angel unable to perform in the bedroom, and so Ayre makes it her mission in life to see to his recovery. Along the way, she takes up bullfighting herself as a way of getting her despondent lover motivated to stop moping. During this, the Arab sheik flies to Spain to abduct Ayre, but she manages to convince him that she has already lost her virginity and he lets her go. Eventually, Ayre is successful in aiding Angel to full recovery which leads to a climatic lovemaking session between them. The film ends with Ayre and Angel getting married at a local church. Cast * Bo Derek as Ayre “Mac” McGillvary * George Kennedy as Cotton * Andrea Occhipinti as Rejoneador Angel Sacristan * Ana Obregon as Catalina * Olivia d'Abo as Paloma * Greg Bensen as Sheik * Ian Cochrane as Robert Stewart * Mirta Miller as Evita * Mickey Knox as Sleazy Moroccan guide * Paul Stacey as Young Valentino #1 * James Stacy as Young Valentino #2 Production and release Executive producer and Cannon Films co-head Menahem Golan urged the Dereks to make the sex scenes more explicit, despite the latter party's objections on the basis that the scenes were strong enough. The film was initially to be distributed by MGM as part of an ongoing deal with Cannon, and Bo Derek screened the film to the studio's then-CEO Frank Yablans hoping that he would intervene with Golan on the matter of the erotic content. Yablans disliked the film as much as all the other films Cannon was delivering to MGM.Hartley, Mark (2014). Electric Boogaloo: The Wild, Untold Story of Cannon Films (Motion Picture). Ratpac Entertainment. When the producers refused to cut the film to avoid an X rating by the MPAA, MGM dropped the film due to standards policies and Cannon released Bolero themselves.Haller, Scot (September 3, 1984). "With the Help of Her Husband, Bo Derek Beds Down in a New Role: Madame X." People (Vol. 22, No. 10). The quality of Bolero and the other Cannon/MGM films led to Yablans using a breach of contract clause to terminate the distribution deal with the two studios in November 1984. Bolero was ultimately released with no MPAA rating, with a disclaimer on ads that no children under 17 would be admitted to the film. Despite this, many theater chains that normally refused to screen X-rated films did the same for Bolero. The film is officially on DVD with an "R" rating with no cuts. Reception Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 0%, based on 17 reviews. It was nominated for nine Golden Raspberry Awards and won six, including "Worst Picture", "Worst Actress," "Worst Director" and "Worst Screenplay". In 1990, the film was nominated for, but lost the Razzie Award for "Worst Picture of the Decade." The movie was nominated for a Stinkers Bad Movie Awards for Worst Picture. The film earned about $8.9 million in American ticket sales against a $7 million production budget. Video releases In 1985, U.S.A. Home Video released Bolero in both Unrated and R-Rated versions to the video rental marketplace. In 2005, MGM Home Entertainment released Bolero on DVD, after the rights to the majority of Cannon Film productions reverted to MGM, an ironic move, considering the events that transpired between MGM and Cannon over the original theatrical release of the film. The MGM release, although rated R, is the full, uncut version of the film. References External links * * * * * [http://www.mgm.com/#/our-titles/230/Bolero/ Bolero Official Site (MGM)] Category:1984 films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American sexploitation films Category:English-language films Category:Erotic romance films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films about virginity Category:Films directed by John Derek Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Morocco Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Bullfighting films Category:Golan-Globus films